Love Needs No Direction
by sizzling-brownie
Summary: With Mary's departure from his life, Louis of Conde has developed an unusual interest on a girl he had never imagined-Lola! And Lola, assembling bits and pieces of her life together, finds a certain level of comfort in Conde's arms. But will this unexpected love survive the lust and loathe of some?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark hair. Dark smooth hair dangling against the silk of her gown as she walked. Then danced. As Prince Louis slept in his bed after the ball, he unknowingly smiled as he dreamt of Mary. Nobody was in his room to look at him and object. Sleep allows people to do what everyone desires. What one truly desires. Unfulfilled desires. In the dream, Louis approached Mary as she had her back turned against him. He was hoping he would dance with her.

"Your Majesty?

And as soon as Mary turned….

Louis woke up panting for breath. His room was dark and was very quiet. He looked around. He was sweating. He still did not know what had just happened. He reached his side table for some water but could not find any. He looked at his hands and realized that it was all just a dream. But why? Why would he even dream such a thing?

"Lola!"

The next morning, everyone was talking about last night's Winter's Ease. Lady Kenna and Lady Lola walked down the corridors listening to the whispers and random gossips that always filled the corridors amongst servants and lords and ladies. Kenna was particularly happy. Bash had finally forgiven her and she knew that now all she had to do was be a good wife and show him her heart. She cannot be the same person she was once before.

"You seem very happy this morning", said Lola.

"It's almost spring. Everyone should be happy. And I can say with confidence that nobody was as happy as you were last night when you were dancing with Prince Louis of Conde. Hand in hand, just the two of you. It was very romantic", smiled Kenna and gave Lola a slight push.

"You know why we danced Kenna. You know the situation with him and Mary. It was very complicated to begin with and now almost the entire castle knows that something is going on with Francis and Louis regarding Mary and I for one do not like secret whispers going on about Mary. And…also I heard one of the kitchen maids saying that Francis is coming back to me, like he ever belonged to me."

Kenna fully understood what she meant. Now with Greer gone, Lola was the only one she could talk to. It's not like Mary would have all the time in the world to discuss everything about their lives. "I do want the best for you Lola you know that."

Lola knew. All her friends were married. She was married until she knew that her presumed husband was a fraud. Nevertheless, she loved Remy. Which is why she named his son after her former husband. Yes, her bastard son with the king of France.

They just turned the corner when they almost bumped into Louis of Conde.

"Oh…Lady Lola.", said a startled Louis. "And Lady Kenna. Good morning."

"Good morning Lord Conde", said Lola. Kenna's smile followed.

Conde's eyes were fixed on Lola. She looked at him as if she was expecting him to say something. It only made him uneasy. She had this unusual blush on her cheeks. She wore a peach coloured gown and it glowed with an unusual light.

"I must be on my way. My brother is expecting me", said Conde and bided farewell.

After his departure, Kenna looked at Lola and grinned.

"What is it?" asked Lola.

"He is interested in one of us. And I am married and he is a noble man so let's see who is left….hmmmm….."

"Will you shut up?"

Conde went to the throne room to find Mary and Francis consulting with Bash on a certain matter. They seemed happy. She seemed happy. So it was true, she has moved on. And why shouldn't she? Every woman who has ever endured what she has must forget her past and try to move on. Especially if that woman is sitting on the throne. Mary had not spotted Conde who stood by the door and watched the trio discuss matter. He merely retired to his chambers.

His chambers for some time now felt very lonely. Earlier, women would grace his nights with their presence and remind him of his manliness and fierceness not just on the battlefields. Then along came the queen, the queen of France. And Louis admitted it to himself he never felt so divine after Mary's influence in his life.

As various thoughts went around in his head, there was a knock on his door. Louis opened it to find Lola standing.

"I am so sorry to have disturbed you at this time…"

"Oh no please. I wasn't really busy…actually. Would you care to come in?"

"Actually I am in a hurry. There are some diplomats coming in to discuss trade routes with the king and the queen and your brother's presence is most essentially required."

"Alright. I am sure he will be there. But I am not sure how my role plays out in this…."

"The queen wants you, the Prince of Navarre, to attend the feast…..with an escort. And because of the orders…"

"…orders of the queen we must go together to distract the subjects from further gossip and maintain the mutual harmony between the two countries. Am I right Lay Lola?"

Lola smiled. "Absolutely. Lord Conde, I understand that all this appearance is making you uncomfortable….."

"Now who may have told you that?"

"It was a mere speculation. The Ice Ball. Then last night's ball."

"Well a lot can change between last night and this very moment", smiled Louis.

"So I can take that statement as a yes?"

"It's a definite yes."

Lola smiled. She was smiling a little too much lately in his presence which seemed very silly. "Well, then I will see you in the evening."

"I am looking forward to it."

"I am hoping that our appearances would not have to be just for show. They can just be two good people trying to know each other better for the sake of their countries' friendship."

Louis stared at Lola. He was not sure why she had said that but she did. Maybe she was just trying to salvage the relationship between Francis and him ad trying really hard to protect Mary. Lola was not the kind of woman who would take advantage of such a complicated situation to make her way up the social ladder. For a brief moment he remembered that face he had seen in the woods during the plague, when Lola had just given birth and she was scared. And now, he was looking at her, strong and fierce and independent. Transformations in women surprised him.

"Yes, Lola. I do too."

* * *

**If you really enjoyed this chapter, please post your reviews and your suggestions. Till then wait for the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Louis made his way to the great hall. It wasn't a real ball or a party but a very diplomatic feast. Very few people were invited only prominent ones. Mary and Francis were nowhere to be seen. The great table in the middle had a beautiful crystal centerpiece. How ironic, Louis thought. He personally had no idea what personal agenda Antoine had planned. He did not even have the slightest idea that Navarre was making a deal with Elizabeth. His bother reminded him that his duty towards his country should not come second to anything or anyone else.

Just then, a squire announced "All hail the King and Queen of France!" Francis and Mary entered, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. It was hard to tell whether Mary was faking the smile or whether it was genuine. But she looked beautiful.

"She really does look beautiful", came a voice from behind.

Louis turned around to see Lola standing and looking at him.

"Ah yes. She does", said Louis looking at Mary one more time. "But so do you", he added.

"Don't compare me with the queen. Mary is beyond me", said Lola.

"Why do you say that?"

Lola burst out a laugh. "All this feasting and parties must be tiring for men like you".

"Sometimes it seems a little too much but like you said its all for appearances. We royals do need to keep that up in order to survive."

"Sometimes it gets harder, given certain circumstances, drawing a smile on your face when all you want to do is retire to your chambers and sleep."

Louis had no idea why she had said that.

"I mean", continued Lola. "Mary..every time I look at her…she only amazes me. After everything that has happened to her, she has always managed to stay strong. No everyone can do that you know. I love her and admire her."

Louis knew now. Truly, Mary's condition never made her weak but only stronger. "But she is not the only one I know who is strong," said Louis. "You have been admirable as well."

"I have done nothing but given numerous people a subject to talk about and mock me in ways I can imagine. The mother of the king's bastard."

"That is not true. I saw you in the woods and knew immediately how strong you are."

"Okay now you are just trying to be flattering", smiled Lola. Louis laughed."But truly, the battles that you have dealt with, are dealing with, speaks so much about you too. A single mother raising her child, protecting her. I hardly had my mother to myself. She was always with my brothers."

As they were talking, Lord Narcisse approached the pair. "Ah, lovely harmony I see."

Lola's smile vanished immediately. After last night, she had completely lost faith in Narcisse. But he still had that effect on her, whenever he approached her or talked to her, her adrenaline rushed and made her very uneasy. She knew that this man was an enemy to the crown even though he pretends that he cares for France.

"Lord Narcisse", said Lola silently. Louis noticed a change in Lola's tone but had no idea why.

"Lady Lola. You always manage to look beautiful. I still remember the night you had visited my chateau for a cup of tea", grinned Narcisse, slightly looking at Louis.

"Ah yes I do. The chateau that now no longer belongs to you", said Lola.

The grin from Narcisse's face vanished. He now looked directly at Louis. "Conde. It has been a long time since we've met."

"Narcisse", said Louis.

"Lord Narcisse, Conde", corrected Narcisse.

"I thought your lands and your titles were confiscated", said Louis, looking at Lola who looked back, approvingly.

Narcisse smirked. "I have to go. I have a meeting to attend and discuss important matters with the kings and the queen."

Lola seemed a little irritated after the small conversation with Narcisse. It did not take Louis to figure out, or at least make certain assumptions as to why she had changed from being so lively to this silent person. The discussions continued. Lola hardly understood the diplomacy between France and Navarre. She looked at the people who were sitting at the table and talking. Particularly Narcisse. She knew that man has something in his mind. She had no idea what but she did know. After all, why would he be so intimate with Princess Claude?

After a few moments, "Please excuse me Lord Conde, I think its best if I retire to my chambers now."

"Well, I could escort you back?" asked Louis.

:Oh no. Your presence is required her e with your brother."

"Won't that look suspicious to Mary? After all she worked so hard to pair us up. We should not disappoint the queen", smiled Louis.

"Not to worry, I will tell her that your courtship is wonderful and is living up to my expectations", smiled Lola and left.

Louis looked as she went to Mary. He was left with wonder. He looked at Narcisse and obviously knew that something strange was going on between them. But why was it bothering him so much? It was unlikely for him to care for a woman, other than Mary, so much.

Lola walked through the deserted corridors towards her chambers but was stopped by Narcisse when he called out her name. Lola turned around and frowned.

"What is it?" she asked sternly.

"I just wanted to ask you how you are. You did not wear the flower I asked you at the Winter Ease."

"Maybe because I wasn't interested. I am being courted by a Prince, a descent one in fact."

"Decency has never gotten anyone anywhere. And Conde? I really thought you had taste Lady Lola. Have you forgotten all about me?"

"Maybe not. But since you have made your way into the arms of Princess Claude, I believe that I am useless."

"You are never useless to me Lola", said Narcisse and grabbed her arm.

"Please let go of me!" Narcisse did.

"You think Conde will make you happy but you are wrong. A forced courtship leads a couple to sadness. He is descent, maybe, but he is just comfort food. You will want me and you will come to me. And when you do, I will remind you of all the happiness you once had with me."

"I never had anything with you." And saying this, Lola walked off.

Behind the great curtains, a little far off, Louis stood and listened to the whole conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Louis was up early next morning. A messenger had come late at night telling him that the queen had summoned him first thing the following morning in throne room. The messenger did not mention the king's name so it was just Mary. Perhaps she wanted to convince him again to spy on his brother Antoine or maybe she wanted to tell him how sorry she was. Either way he was hopefully, if not ecstatic, to meet her.

He went to the throne room and saw that she was facing the two thrones. There was no one else in that room, just some guards by the door.

"Your Majesty", greeted Louis.

"Prince Conde, good morning", smiled Mary. "How was last night's feast?"

"Exhausting. With all the discussions about allegiances and trade routes, I felt like I was going to grow old soon", smiled Conde. Mary laughed a little.

"Perhaps you are wondering why I have summoned you here so early in the morning. Do you see that?" she asked him pointing to her throne on the podium. "When I first sat on that throne, I felt like I was the most powerful person on earth. I had the power to do almost anything, make people do anything for me. It took me a great deal of time to understand that such presumptions are only presumptions". She then turned to Louis. "Louis, I am truly sorry If I have ever hurt you or you ever felt like I have used you. It's true that Francis and I have been through a great ordeal and that you were there for me when I was all alone. But that does not and should not imply that I feel what you feel for me."

"Mary, I only meant in that letter what I felt. It does not mean that you must reciprocate it. You are married and you are the queen."

"I am. Which is why I think I also need to apologize to you about what I asked at the Winter Ease. Asking one brother to spy on another is not something I am in the position to ask. I hope you can forgive me and we can move on from here."

These words moved Louis. Mary still had that effect on him. He was aware that sooner or later Mary would ask him to do something that would go against his morals. But for that brief moment he appreciated her words. The queen took his leave and Louis was left alone in the throne room. He looked at the two thrones that belonged to Francis and Mary and pictured them together sitting and holding hands.

As he turned around to leave, he saw Narcisse talking to one of the soldiers. And immediately, everything he heard last night, the conversation between Lola and him was brought back to his mind. He was fully aware of the position he had put Lola into and Louis was desperate to make sure that Narcisse stayed away from Lola.

"Narcisse", said Louis approaching him.

"Ah! Conde", Narcisse smiled like a sly fox.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for my erotic behavior last night."

"No need for sympathy. I know exactly how much sorry the people in this castle are."

"Which is why I thought that maybe you would be interested to accompany me on a hunting spree this afternoon at the woods nearby. Lady Lola told me that you are very good at it and I always admire someone who has command over his bows and arrows and his wit."

"Did she tell you all of this? Seems to me that Lady Lola has moved on from me to you."

"She still admires your talent I am sure. No one can deny talents."

Narcisse approached Louis and paused for a minute. "Very well", he said. "We shall meet outside the castle. I would be honoured to demonstrate my hunting talent to the Prince of Navarre." He then took Louis' leave.

As Louis walked to his brother's chambers, he met Lola. He was pleasantly happy for some reason.

"Lord Conde", greeted Lola, with a smile.

"I think we are in a position to call one another by first names. I will call you Lola if you call me Louis."

"Very well", she smiled. "Louis. Are you headed towards King Antoine's chambers?"

"Yes, my brother and I have a matter to discuss."

"Well, I hardly think it is any of my business but I don't find your brother's approach towards my friend Kenna….quite..umm….healthy."

"My brother has certain flaws which cannot be corrected. But I assure you that he will do nothing to harm Kenna and Bash's marriage."

"Good. Kenna was just telling me about him and the uneasiness she was feeling every time she talked to him. It's not easy for girls like us to survive. We always have someone to protect, someone to please and someone to be careful of."

"And I think I don't feature in your list of 'someones' Lola", smiled Louis.

Lola smiled back. "Well, for Mary, I might give you a place for the middle someone after my son."

"And who are you careful of?"

The question wiped the smile off Lola's face. "I…er….I don't know…."

"Is someone scaring you Lola? Are you afraid of someone?"

"No. Why would I be afraid of someone?"

"Seems to me you are. Your smile vanished last night when Narcisse approached you. Are you afraid of Narcisse Lola?"

"Louis listen…."

"Because if you are, you can tell me and I will deal with him."

"There is nothing…."

"Lola you need to have faith. You are protected…"

"Louis!" said Lola loudly and grabbed his shoulders without her knowing it. She really needed to make him stop speaking. "Who I am afraid of and scared of is not your matter. It is mine."

"But why?"

"Because it is my life. And I should be the one to deal with my issues."

"But since I am courting you….."

"Because Mary has commanded us."

"What if I am not doing this for Mary? What if I genuinely care you?"

The question silenced Lola. She just stared at Louis. It left her speechless for a moment as she was not expecting this remark. Ever since Julian's, or Remy as she knew him, departure from court, Lola has said farewell to the word called 'care'. She knew that her friends and Mary would always care for her but she also knew that they had their married lives to look after as well. When Mary approached her with the request of being courted by Louis, she merely accepted to save Mary from any humiliation because she would save her from almost anything. But she never expected the turn of events that would lead to Louis ever saying that he cares for her.

"Lola?" asked Louis.

"I have to go. I am sorry."

"Go? You always disappear whenever I bring Narcisse into the conversation."

"Well, since you know everything about my life I hardly find it convenient to talk to you about anything at all then."

"Why are you getting angry? Don't punish me for trying to ease your pain?"

"Pain? What do you know about pain?"

"A lot more than you perhaps."

"I seriously doubt that."

Louis realized that there is no point taking to Lola about Narcisse anymore. "Well", said Louis. "I am sorry my Lady if I have hurt you in any way. I must be on my way now. Narcisse and I are going hunting in the afternoon in the woods…..just the two of us."

"Why?" asked a surprised Lola.

"That is something between Narcisse and me."

And saying this he turned around and walked away, leaving a bewildered Lola to stand alone in the corridors.


End file.
